This invention pertains to a process for manufacturing garments, and more particularly to a cost effective, high speed method for manufacturing shorts or trousers.
Typically, the construction of trousers or shorts employs a multi-step process using multiple pieces of fabric, such as cloth or woven materials. The pieces of fabric are cut from a larger bolt of fabric into specified shapes. The pieces are sewn together, forming a finished garment. This process is labor and time intensive.
In the area of disposable garments, such as children bibs, coveralls, or examinations gowns, a more continuous process is used. Material, such as paper or plastic, is unwound from a roll. Strategically placed cuts are made in the material, forming head, arms, or legs openings. However, these disposable garments have several limitations, both in the design and durability necessary for active wear garments.